The Journey Renewed
by Parker Schadegg
Summary: A one shot that follows the first tenative steps into their new lives after the defeat of Zophar. My humble attempt at including the rest of the group into the end game scenerio.


Disclaimer: Lunar and its characters are owned by Game Arts/ESP Kadokawa Inc., and Working Designs. No copyright infringement is intended or should perceived.

Spoiler Warning: This contains end game spoilers for those who have not beaten the game.

The Journey Renewed

A Lunar 2: Eternal Blue Fanfic

By: Parker Schadegg

--

Lucia sighed. She stood, isolated from the others, near the run-down Magic Guild of Vane with words of Zophar still ringing in her ears. Not even the constant hammering of the workers restoring the shabby mansion, or Lemina's constant frustration aimed at them, could drive Zophar's insightfully dark last words from her mind. _Deep down in your heart you know I cannot be defeated_. His words still echoed deep into her soul and made her skin crawl, but no matter how vile he was, she knew he was right. Tears stung her eyes as she fought back the fire in her chest. "I'm sorry, Hiro."

"For what?" Lucia, startled, quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and turned on her heels. Hiro stood in front of her, hands on his hips and a crooked smile on his mouth. Lucia stumbled for words, blushing profusely, the innocent charm completely driving away her dark feelings for a moment. "I wondered where you went, the Destiny is almost ready. We can leave whenever you're ready."

"YOU MEGA-DORKS! THAT GOES OVER THERE!" Lemina stormed out into the front court yard of the mansion from the massive, rickety double doors. Two workers carrying lumber for the project stopped and stared at her. "Other side! Other side!" Lemina unrolled the humoriously over-sized blueprints of the soon-to-be mansion. They blankly stared in response.

"What'd you say?"

Lemina rolled her eyes in disgust. "Ramus' idea of _help_ is driving me batty!" Lucia giggled sweetly. Lemina perked up at the sound of Lucia's laughter. "Hey, you two!" Walking calmly over to them, she ripped an old leather bound book from the hands of a running by child, whose imagination fancied that book to be the magnificent Dragon Shield wielded by the last Dragonmaster, Alex. "Not a toy," Lemina chided the plump, dusty-haired boy. Without so much as a peep, the boy turned and slowly walked home, defeated.

"Lemina, you sure do have your hands full," Hiro commented. Lemina nodded dejectedly and sighed.

"And now that I took that bet with Ramus, I'm in even bigger of a hurry to get the guild repaired. I think he hired these dolts on purpose!" Lemina's demeanor suddenly changed to happy as she took Lucia's hands. "But since you guys are still here, maybe you can help me clean out the attic?"

Hiro rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and laughed, "No we're getting ready to go, I've had enough adventure to last a life time. No dusty attic beasts for me, thanks."

"Hiro," Lucia's eyes told him she was concerned, "if Lemina has monsters in her attic, he have to help her." Lemina laughed nervously, waving her hands slightly.

"I, uh," Hiro began rather awkwardly, "I was joking."

Lucia frowned, "I see I still have much to learn about this world."

"I wouldn't say there aren't monsters up there!" Ramus said, as he approached the group, behind him a handful of workers began to shuffle in various pieces of equipment and supplies needed for the reconstruction effort. "She's probably got bats in her belfry!"

"Ramus!" Lemina yelled hotly. "We need to talk abo-" Lemina turned to Lucia and took her hands again, "You two are leaving?" She hugged Lucia tightly. "Don't be a stranger, either of you. Take care." She pointed at Ramus, "Inside, buster. Now!" Ramus scurried towards the door as Lemina began swatting him with her blueprints. "Bye, Hiro, thanks for everything, come back soon," Lemina added quickly, as she scurried after Ramus.

After an awkward moment, Hiro offered Lucia his hand, "Well... shall we finally go home like we said we would?" Lucia took his hand and smiled.

"Yes," Lucia's smile was genuine and beautiful. The wind played in her light-blue tresses and the warmth of her hand held by his made Hiro feel the tiniest wave of euphoria, something he hoped she felt, too.

As the two began to walk down the main road out of Vane, leading away from the massive hedged gardens of the Guild, Hiro asked, "So what were you sorry for, again?"Lucia stumbled for words, trying to avoid Hiro's question.

--

Ronfar sat at his table, his mug of ale gone untouched. The pub was unusually quiet for Meribia, but that didn't bother him at all. He had some heavy thinking to do. Soon Mauri would be here to collect him and then they would sail for Raculi, to start their life together. Ronfar sighed, looking longingly at his ale, but unable to find the will to drink it.

"What's wrong, sugar?" A serving girl wrapped her arm around his shoulders in a manner that only a seasoned pro could. Her sweet voice, fiery hair and desireable curves would've normally brought out the playboy in Ronfar, but he sat there, fixated on his ale.

"This, little lady," Ronfar pointed at his ale, "represents a life I've known for so long. A life I'm one step away from giving up for the girl I've always loved."

"Well what's wrong with that, honey?"

Ronfar's face steeled, "It's a life I embraced because I failed her, I wanted to forget her and my past. How can I be worthy of her love if I made this the bigger part of my life?" Ronfar pushed his drink further away from him. "What's wrong is that I'm not dependable, because I've got a second chance, but here I'm sitting."

The redhead patted his back, "Don't beat yourself up, honey. Besides," she made eye contact with Ronfar, "you ain't drinking it." She winked coyly. The door opened and the girl looked up. Mauri was a natural beauty, even by human standards, but the fact that she was from a race of beastmen, meant she was of nobel breeding. Her silky light blue hair and firey satin robes marked her as being a woman of higher caliber than the pub normally catered to. And the redhead knew it.

Mauri scanned the thin crowd looking for Ronfar. "Here, let me take that, darling," the serving girl picked up the glass, "besides, I think your sweetie is here."

Ronfar stood up and hurriedly smoothed himself out. He met Mauri at the door. She took his hands in hers and kissed him lightly on the cheek, "Our ship's here, shall we?"

Ronfar hesitated a moment too long and Mauri knew something was wrong, "Sure." She looked hard at him and under her loving, concerned gaze, Ronfar withered with shame.

With a gentle squeeze of his hands she asked, "Whatever is the matter?"

Ronfar sighed, "Mauri it's just... are you sure about this? About us?"

Mauri gave him a quizzative stare, "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because of what I... I did to you, and because I became a gambling drunk who shucked his responisibilites one too many times," Ronfar harshly criticized himself.

"That's not fair to yourself, love. You didn't know the dark machinations working from within The Chosen."

Ronfar let his hands fall from Mauri's grasp, "But I didn't stay by your side and help you, I ran away. What if it happens again?"

Mauri was silent for a moment, her stare couldn't hide the hurt she was feeling to Ronfar's gaze - he'd seen that same look in her eyes as a child, one too many times. "I want to go back to Raculi, with you." She placed her hand on Ronfar's chest.

"I want to be the man I promised I'd be for you, but I don't know if I can. I don't think I know how."

Mauri kissed his lips every so lightly. "You already are," she whispered. "But if you don't think you're ready then let me make this proposal." Mauri rummaged around in Ronfar's shirt pocket, finally producing his dice. "Let's let fate decide. Odds, we go home, evens, you go on a walk-about." Ronfar watched her as she started to shake the dice in her hands. "And I'll be with you every step of the way." Mauri stopped shaking the dice and lovingly traced the outline of his face. "I know what it's like to be alone and not know who you are... I won't ever let that happen to you. You saved me from my despair now let me save you."

Ronfar nodded and Mauri rolled the dice. As the dice clacked on the floor, Ronfar took Mauri in his arms and kissed her passionately. The patrons of the pub clapped and cheered wildly. Walking past them, the redheaded serving girl quipped, "I told you, sugar, nothing to beat yourself up over."

Both of them blushed impossibly bright under the approving hoots and cheers of the small crowd. Finally, Mauri looked at Ronfar, "So what is it? Odds or evens?"

Ronfar looked at the dice on the floor and shrugged, "It doesn't matter, let's go home."

--

Leo grunted as he strained to pull himself up the rock face he was climbing. "Jean," he yelled, concern resounded in his voice. "Are you sure you know where we're going?"

Jean, standing above him on the top of the cliff, giggled, "Nope!" She began to walk inland, "But we're making good time!"

Leo frowned and looked down, something he quickly remembered as what not to do. "Somehow I do not find comfort in your words." With a final lunge he grabed a handful of rock and dirt on the top of the cliff, his first, small purchase of land he'd had in an hour. He hefted himself up and over, and on his kneeds turned and began to hoist his travel bag, that had been secured by a rope around his waist, up as well.

Jean breathed deeply and gazed at her surroundings. She saw vast sweeping hills of green, and jutting out, darkly contrasting the backdrop was the brilliant, blue, Star Dragon Tower surrounded by the Illusionary Forest. The red hues painted in the sky by the brillant sunset made the spired structure glimmer. "Look, Leo! Isn't it breathtaking?"

Leo shambled up behind her, panting and dismayed at his dusty apperance. "No more so than climbing that rock face, I can assure you."

Jean shot Leo a wry smile, "For someone as sophisticated as you, I would've thought you'd be more appreciative."

Slumping his travel bag onto the ground, Leo stretched the kinks from his shoulders and arms by stretching. He gave Jean a serious look and then allowed himself a moment as he gathered in the majesty of the landscape. "It truly is a work of splendor rivaled only by the love Althena shared with her children."

Jean smiled with approval, "Much better."

Leo, for the first time in a long while, grinned. He playfully bowed slightly, "I live to serve, M'lady."

Jean laughed, "Oh shut up! Lets set up camp here for the night, and break out some food, I'm straving!" Leo knelt down next to his travel pack and began to set up camp while Jean pilfered the near by brush for kindling.

Leo and Jean struggled for almost an hour to get a fire going. The abscence of Ruby was suddenly, and painstakingly obvious now. Nevertheless, Leo prepared a delicious pre-rationed meal for them both, courtesy of the Magic Guild of Vane. As they ate, they shared a comfortable quiet that brought them a sense of peace, something either of them rarely found. Jean observed Leo while he ate. He was always proper, to an almost annoying degree. He never allowed himself to become flustered or empassioned, despite the circumstances, and yet Jean could detect a deep reservoir of emotion behind his steady gaze and confident stride.

Sitting back against a tree, Jean asked, "Why did you ask to come along with me, Leo?"

Leo chewed his food casually, although Jean could tell he was making a bigger deal out of his current mouthful than it really was, but she abided him. "I don't know," Leo said, finally. "I can't go back to Raculi with Ronfar and Mauri, not after what I helped caused there," Leo said with sorrow in his voice. "I have no where to go and no one to go with. I must walk these lands in an attempt to atone, to find myself again and my place. I no longer have a place within The Chosen, just as The Chosen no longer has a place in this world."

Leo's response was far deeper than she had anticipated, but a response she understood well. Jean fidgeted as she gazed at the Blue Star. The brillant blue light from the Star cast an almost ethereal glow to the landscape, as if covering it in a blanket of nighttime. "You can only run for so long, Leo." Jean smiled as his eyes caught hers. "Trust me, I know." Leo drifted his gaze from her emerald eyes to the roaring fire, it was literally a burning testament to their teamwork. "Lunn twisted me and used me for evil, and the realization of that truth almost broke me. The Chosen did the same thing to you and I can see your despair." Jean pulled her knees against her chest and folded her arms on her knees, "But you have to know you've already made peace with your past," Jean grinned. "You helped us smash Zophar to celestial dust and freed us from his tyrannical reign." Jean gazed that the Blue Star again, "For every wrong you unwittingly commited, you repaid by helping to destroy that same evil that controled you." Leo joined her in staring at the Blue Star, "You're really the White Knight of Althena, Leo. Maybe not to the world, but to me, and the rest of your friends, you stood with us when you didn't have to."

Leo was silent for a long moment, "Thank you, Jean." The two of them shared a quiet evening the rest of the night, both sharing a connection, one that transcended words. A bond that lasted well into the night as they both lay sleeping, the knowledge that they are not alone, that they both share something similar brought them a solace they never thought they'd find. And their rest was peaceful because of it. Jean never heard Leo leave in the pre-dawn light, but they both knew they'd never be without one another.

When Jean woke, the sun was bathing her softly in its glow, and causing the brass on Leo's White Knight uniform to gleam. She sat up and smiled. There was a note pinned to the overcoat that read, "Jean, thank you for your friendship and companionship. I thought it only fitting to leave my past with you, someone who could appreciate having to wear a costume to hide your true self. The White Knight died fighting Zophar, he died protecting this world. Look for me at the carnival, I look forward to watching your dances, and joining in the revelary rather than condemning it. The light go with you. Leo."

Jean scooped the neatly folded uniform into her arms and dumped it into her pack, "There's one thing you still gotta do, Leo, and that's get a whole lot dirty."

--

Ramus waited patiently in Lemina's lavishly decorated bedroom. The plush sofas on either side of him looked cozy, and he wondered if she'd get mad if he hopped into one of them. The roaring fire in the fire place behind her embossed oaken desk created an atmosphere Ramus felt completely at ease in. Probably because they had the same taste in decorum. The lavish wall clocks chimed in unison as another hour passed. Ramus began pace. He hated waiting. Lemina finally walked after Ramus walked for what seemed like miles, but Ramus hardly walked much of anywhere.

Lemina stood in front of Ramus, her arms folded, foot tapping. The scowl on her face let Ramus know this wasn't going to be pleasent. "I-is something the matter, Lemina?"

Lemina huffed, "You know perfectly well that something is." Ramus frowned. "You blindsided me into this bet, I never had the chance to comprehend it."

"Oh no, no no no no no, you're not backing out now," Ramus grinned. "I just finishing negotiations to open a store in Azado and Takkar." Ramus beamed.

Lemina pouted, "Ramus this isn't a joke."

Ramus looked offended, "Who said it was? I'm a prude, madam, a prude, shrewd business man." Lemina couldn't break through his front that Ramus was putting on. She fumed inwardly, too. She hated when he did this. "We've entered into a verbal contractual agreement, you ain't getting out of it, sister."

Lemina sighed, "Ramus... I'm sorry. But I won't do it." Lemina laxed her stance and looked downards, "I want you to take your workers and supplies and leave Vane."

Ramus faultered in shock, "Lemina you can't be serious. You'd throw everything away because of this?"

Lemina sighed, "I'd like to think I'm saving something of it, Ramus. I'd do anything for Vane, but I won't marry you for it."

Ramus gave a half-hearted chuckle, "Then you wouldn't do anything for Vane." His retort stung Lemina. She began to say something but Ramus cut her off, "Lemina, a part of me was serious and a part was kidding, I had hoped that," Ramus stumbled for words, "that maybe we wouldn't need something as stupid as a bet, but, I get it, Lemina." Ramus looked into her eyes and Lemina could feel his hurt. What bothered her as much was the confusion she was feeling too. "Before I leave, I'd just like to know, what it is that," Ramus trailed off.

Lemina looked away from Ramus, "Ramus... it isn't like that." They shared a silent glance and then, downtrodden, Ramus left. Lemina slumped into her chair and sighed. Her head reeling from the confusion she felt. Lemina sat silently, watching the sun set on the horizon through her window. Beneath her gaze Ramus and his team slowly packed up their tools and were tearing down the work site. Ramus watched them work with an empty stare.

Miria rapped softly on Lemina's door, there was no answer so she let herself in. She highly doubted that Lemina heard her knock, with that distant gaze she saw in her daughter's eyes. "Lemina, has something happened?"

Lemina tore her gaze away from her desk, "I told Ramus to leave."

Miria swept the raven colored locks from her face and cleared her throat, she knew this was coming after the rumors of this 'bet' started spreading. "Why?" She didn't have to ask, but felt the need to.

"Because Ramus would've won his bet. I can't rebuild the guild as fast as he can build stores across the world. I would've had to have married him." Lemina blanched at the thought.

Miria walked to the window and looked out at the workers hurrying with their packing in hopes of beating the sunset. There was scarcely a tool left, however. Ramus had been very specific, he did not want to stay any longer than he absolutely had to. "Would that have been so bad?"

Lemina was completely taken aback, "Mother!"

"What?"

Lemina stuttered for a response, "You can't be serious?"

"Why not? He's a perfectly fine boy." Miria smiled, "Besides, I think he likes you." Miria giggled, her nose wrinkling.

"Absoutely not, Mother!"

Miria looked at her daughter with a motherly gaze, "Why not, dear?" Miria moved closer to talk quietly to her daughter, as if they were being spied on, "Is it because he's a bigger boy?"

Lemina rolled her eyes, "Mother, please. If he was as rotund as Borgan, then yes, absoutely!"

Both women glanced at the open doorway as a gruff voice mumbled protests from the other side of the wall. Miria giggled as Lemina fumed. "Borgan! I can't believe you'd stoop that low, you mega-creep!" Borgan peaked his head around the doorway. "You better disappear, mister, or I'll zap your blubbery hide," Lemina threatened as she reached for her wand. Borgan scurried away from the doorway. Lemina waited for Borgan to leave, but she could clearly see the cuff of his robe in the doorway. "Borgan! Leave! Now!" She heard his feet shuffle off. "Honestly, Mother! How you put up with that is beyond me."

Miria held her stomach as she giggled. "Dear, he's not so bad, he's actually rather sweet." Miria sighed as she looked at her daughter. With a loving touch she caressed Lemina's golden hair for a moment before turning to leave. As she reached the doorway she turned to Lemina. "I just thought you should know that Ramus told me he'll be leaving everything here for your use. He may have funny ways, Lemina, but he genuinely cares about your feelings and dreams." Miria walked out and closed the door behind her. Lemina fell back into her high backed arm-chair behind her desk.

Lemina sighed heavily and rubbed her face in frustration. "I can't believe this." With another deep sigh she got to her feet and ran out of the mansion.

Ramus stood on the ancient dias that used to serve as the transit gate between the ground and the Vane of old. Down the massive runway of steps he could see the small caravan of his workers and tradesmen that waited for his arrival so they could begin the trek back toward Meribia. Hearing Lemina's voice call after him was the last thing in his mind he thought he'd ever hear. Catching up to him, Lemina doubled over completely out of breath. "Wait a minute, Ramus."

Ramus looked at her half bent frame, and her blonde locks all a mess from her run and smiled a tiny crooked grin which left just as fast. "Did I forget something?"

Lemina straightened out and tried to calm her breathing, "Ramus, I'm sorry." What would've passed itself as a quiet moment became rather humorous to the both of them as Lemina still panted from her run. "Don't make me laugh, you mega-dork! I'm serious!"

"Yeah, I know you are, but you were right, it was a dumb thing that got out of hand, I'm sorry, too."

Lemina smiled, "I heard what you told Mother and it made me realize that you're serious about helping me, no matter what." Ramus blushed. "So I tell you what," Lemina began, blushing at the thought of what she was about to say. "I'll take your bet." Ramus stood motionless in front of her. "Without conditions, and reservations." Lemina extend her arm and offered her hand to Ramus, "Deal?"

Ramus grinned, and shook her hand, "Deal." Lemina could tell he bursting at the seams with something to say by the twinkle in his eyes, "So... did I tell you about the store I'm building in Raculi?" Lemina gave him an admonishing glare and began playfully slapping him on the arm.

"You idiot, I'm trying to have a moment here!" With a final slap, one that she put a little bit of a sting into, she ordered, "Now tell them to get back to work, I can't recruit anybody if I don't have the Guild ready!"

Ramus smiled, "Yes, Ma'am."

--

The Destiny's bow split the water, causing a heavy wake as its caterpillar legs churned up the sea as it began to swim closer to Grandpa Gwyn's. A place Hiro, and now Lucia, called home. Hiro watched Lucia as she stood at the ship's bow, watching the sea. The breeze blown up from the water caused Lucia's hair to dance, enticing Hiro to move closer to her. Hiro locked the wheel in place and slowed the Destiny's pace to a crawl. He walked up behind Lucia and wrapped his arms around her.

As the Destiny slowed, Hiro could finally hear Lucia softly sobbing. Concerned, he gently put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around. Lucia fell into his arms, crying loudly. "I'm sorry, Hiro."

Speechless, Hiro hugged her. "For what?"

"For not believing in you when you needed me to the most."

"Lucia?"

Lucia sobs lessened and she looked at Hiro, "Zophar knew I could never truly believe in humanity's power, and because I truly didn't I almost led this world to total destruction."

Hiro smiled, and wiped away her tears, "Zophar's gone, Lucia. He was wrong about humanity and he was wrong about you, because you did believe in us, when it mattered most, when I needed you the most. You were there."

Lucia's tears stopped flowing, "Thank you, Hiro. Every time I fall you're there to help me up. The love you've shown me is what I hope to bring back to my Blue Star. That kind of love can bring the Blue Star back."

Hiro gazed up at the shimmering Blue Star, "Together we'll find a way to make the Blue Star shine again." Lucia turned around and rested her back against Hiro's chest as they both stared at the sky.

"We're almost to Gwyn's, aren't we? I can see the Blue Spire in the distance."

Hiro nodded, "Yeah, but we got a couple more hours left, yet."

Lucia looked around, the water was moving more slowly than it was moments before. "Why have we slowed down?"

Hiro grinned, "So we have a couple more hours before we get home." Hiro looked sideways at Lucia, "Unless you want get there sooner." Lucia shook her head and looked back up the Blue Star.

"What shall we do with our borrowed time, Hiro?"

Hiro blushed, as he stammered for a response, "I don't know." Lucia wrapped Hiro's arms around her and she nestled deep into his embrace.

"Would you like me to sing a song?"

Hiro followed her gaze to the sky, "That would be perfect."

Lucia looked deeply at the Blue Star and heard a melody echo in her head that she had always known, ever since her isolation on the Blue Star. She closed her eyes and let Hiro's warmth and their love form the words.

When I was alone, as one

My eyes were as blind, I know

Sky brilliant with blue elegance, I couldn't behold

When I was alone, as one

My heart was as ice, so cold

Wind whispering sweet melodies, I could not behold

Sight to my eyes

A warmth to my heart

Your love has been such to me

Pull closer now

And strengthen my leaning

Toward love, to heal my wounds

When our hearts both beat in time

There's magic in your smile

It seems there's nothing we can't do

And within your warm embrace

My heart will find a place

Even from afar

Our love forever shall be...

...destiny

Hiro gave her a gentle hug, "That was beautiful, Lucia."

Lucia's voice carried on the winds as magic. It spread across the land and covered Lunar in a warmth. Ronfar and Mauri could feel it as they held each other as they watched the sunset on their boat making its way towards Raculi.

It strengthened the silent bond between Jean and Leo, her love carried on the magic of her song permeated the silent bond between them. They knew both of their hearts beat in time.

It softened Lemina's heart and eased her fear of an uncertain future. Each heart beat that coursed with the magic of love beat in time with each playful slap Lemina gave Ramus. Lunar was a world wrapped in a blanket of joy and solace.

Lucia could feel the magic of love all around and knew that's what she wanted for her Blue Star. Without it, her world was doomed to never thaw and truly awaken. This was a power she could never fathom, or understand, but the evidence of it was undeniable. With a heavy sigh she straightened herself out and moved out of Hiro's embrace.

"Hiro, before we go... 'home', can you take me to the Blue Spire?"

Hiro's face was a mire of questions, "Right now? What about Grandpa Gwyn? We're so close."

Lucia gave him a sorrowful expression, "Please, Hiro? Will you do this, for me?"

Hiro smiled warmly, "Of course, Lucia. I'd do anything for you." Hiro made his way to the wheel and adjusted their course. Evenly the Destiny marched toward the Blue Spire.

--

A strong breeze flowed through the terrace of the Blue Spire. Hiro stood next to Lucia and took in the amazing view. The light from the Blue Star shone brightly on the backdrop of snow crested mountains and a sea as still as glass. To Hiro it was serene.

Lucia softly spoke, "Hiro, you've taught me so much about humanity, and the power of love. Thank you. With what you've shown me I know I can revive my world." Lucia looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Lucia? I don't understand?" He followed behind her as she quickly made her way to the top of the Spire.

--

The transit gate made a soft hum as it deposited the two in the arrival chamber. The chamer was crafted into an elaborate mural that depicted the fall of the Blue Star and Lucia's charge to watch the Blue Star in Althena's stead. The epic battle between Althena and Zophar, that had ruined the Blue Star and that was so elegantly carved in limestone, had played out completely different on Lunar. And Lucia finally understood what made the two so different.

In the center of the room, there was a large, elevated dias where the green transport crystal rested. Lucia walked up the dias and the crystal began to shimmer and thrum rythmically. A brilliant light engulfed Lucia, and her gypsy clothing was replaced with her blood red outfit she wore on her arrival. She turned and looked at Hiro, tears brimming down her face. "Zophar was right, Hiro. I didn't believe in the power of humanity, until you made me see. You've shown me the way to complete my mission." A green barrior encompassed the dias, slamming Hiro back several feet.

"Lucia, what are you doing?"

Lucia passed through the crystal and stood within the prism. "I'm sorry, Hiro. I can't stay with you, you have to understand why." Hiro pounded on the green barrier preventing him from climbing the dias.

"But I don't," he whimpered.

Lucia put her hand on the crystal, "I'll always treasure the time I spent with you, Hiro. I'll never forget you." Tears freely fell down both of their faces. "I'll always love you." The crystal shimmered brightly and the dias extended pushing Lucia's interstellar vessel higher. Hiro began to throw himself against the barrier furiously.

"Lucia, no!" With a brillant flash, the crystal shot itself back towards the blue star. The thunderclap from the explosion sent Hiro tumbling backs, as if he had been kicked in the chest. As the dias slowly retracted, Hiro slumped to his knees. He felt his senses numb over. He would've stayed like that until he died if the metal clank of Lucia's pendant hadn't broken his trance. He walked up the limestone dias and picked up Lucia's pendant. His chest ached as he realized the hopelessness of his situation.

He shifted his gaze up, into the elongated chamber that shot the crystal towards the Blue Star. "If I can see the Blue Star, I can get there," he vowed to himself. He clutched Lucia's pendant tightly, his features steeled and his soul, in step with his heart, swore, "I promise, Lucia, I will find a way to you." Hiro put the pendant around his neck and walked out. Out of the Blue Spire, and on towards the Dragonship Destiny. He had a lot of ground to cover and he had no time to waste. The Princess of the Blue Star still had a lot to learn about humanity, the depth of Hiro's love for her.

END

Author's Notes: This piece wasn't anything serious for me, but something sappy I wanted to write. It was more or less inspired by the holiday on which I wrote it ;) Nothing else to add, really, it is what it is. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.

- Parker 14FEB06


End file.
